


Nice Guys Finish Last

by toobusy2write



Series: PornStarTJR 'verse [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bondage, Community: glam_100, Dom/sub, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It had been a week since his and Adam's argument in that very room and Tommy hadn't seen him since. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Guys Finish Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/), Prompt #112: Leather.
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/281689.html).  
>  **Word Count:** 9 x 100 words  
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to @leela_cat for the preread.  <3  
> 

Walking down the hall, Tommy caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to look. What he saw inside the dungeon room stopped him dead in his tracks.

There was Adam, dressed in leather from his boots to his tight pants to the form-hugging, sleeveless leather vest that was only half-zipped up the front. Leather bands circled his upper arms, making his tattoos stand out in contrast. The only thing missing was a biker hat.

Stereotypical leather-Dom costume or not, Adam pulled it off, Tommy acknowledged as his mouth went dry and his cock twitched to life.

 *

It had been a week since his and Adam's argument in that very room and Tommy hadn't seen him since.

Adam grabbed the hair at the back of the head of the naked man kneeling at his feet, head bowed. Adam yanked, forcing the man's head up. Brad, Tommy realized, as the man's profile came into view.

Glancing around the room, Tommy saw Cassidy standing off to the side, expression hungry. Apparently he liked to watch Brad just as much as Brad liked to watch him, and the fact that Brad and Adam were ex's didn't seem to bother him.

*

Approaching footsteps and a soda can opening drew Tommy's attention. Glancing down the hall, he watched Tyler approach.

Tyler stopped near the doorway. "Hey."

After returning the greeting as Tyler took a drink, Tommy said quietly, "Thinking of giving this a try. Sasha said I should come see what I'd be getting into first."

"Good idea." Tyler looked over at Adam. "He reeks of Dom. I almost begged him to bang me in the dressing room."

Tommy looked at Adam again, jaw tightening as he fought back a wave of jealousy. What the fuck? He had _no_ business being jealous.

*

One hand framing Brad's jaw, Adam unfastened his leather pants with his other hand and drew himself out. Ordering Brad to open wide for him, Adam fed Brad his cock, slowly sinking deeper and deeper until Brad's lips were pressed against Adam's groin.

"God that's hot," Tyler said, just above a whisper.

"Yeah." Glancing over at Tyler, Tommy gave in to a rare moment of mean-spiritedness. "Gotta give you props, man."

Tyler looked at Tommy and frowned. "What? Why?"

Tommy nodded toward Adam and Brad. "I'd be jealous as hell watching my boyfriend and his ex fuck, job-related or not."

*

By the way hurt flashed through Tyler's eyes and his whole body tightened as he looked back into the room, at Adam fucking Brad's mouth, it was easy to see Tommy had guessed right. Adam hadn't told Tyler about Brad.

"They dated?" Tyler asked, sounding crushed.

Immediately feeling like a total ass, Tommy nodded. "Yeah. A while back." Pointing toward Cassidy, Tommy said, "That's Brad's boyfriend now."

"He doesn't seem bothered by it," Tyler mused.

Tommy snorted. "He's not. Neither was Brad last week when he watched Cassidy fuck me."

Tyler exhaled. "So I don't have anything to worry about?"

*

Tommy bit back the urge to say yes. It would be so easy to drive a wedge between Adam and Tyler. But that wasn't who Tommy was, no matter that it was his fault there was an opening to drive a wedge into in the first place.

"No, man. They're just friends now, nothing more."

Tyler smiled, looking relieved. "Thanks. I know he and I haven't been together all that long, but he's … special. I'm falling hard for him already."

Tommy hoped the smile he offered Tyler at least appeared sincere. "That's good. I'm happy for the two of you."

*

Sasha appeared at the other end of the hall and walked toward Tommy. Hellos were exchanged and then Tyler excused himself to take a phone call.

Sasha stopped next to Tommy and glanced into the room. "This mean you're giving my offer some thought?"

Tommy bit his bottom lip and watched as Adam bent Brad over a piece of furniture with pads for his knees and stomach, and cuffs for his arms, legs and ankles.

"I don't know," Tommy admitted. "I'm still getting used to the whole gay sex thing. Not sure I’m ready to be strapped down for it."

*

"Restraints aren't necessary for a power scene. They can play out a lot of different ways. If you agreed to one, you and Adam and the director would sit down and work out what would be involved and what wouldn't. And, of course, you'd have a safeword."

Tommy watched Adam sink into Brad and set up a punishing rhythm that had Brad screaming in no time.

 _Fuck_. That was hot. Tommy had to admit that he'd liked Adam's take charge attitude when they'd fucked. And it had turned him on to no end when Adam had held down his wrists.

*

Adam looked over and their eyes locked. The heat in Adam's gaze made up Tommy's mind. "Okay."

Sasha smiled. "Great!"

Tommy laughed nervously. "Our first one isn't even out yet. Maybe no one'll like us together."

"I've seen the footage," Sasha said. "You two have tons of chemistry. It's going to blow up when it hits the site."

Tommy exhaled. "Fingers crossed."

Sasha wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Wanna know a secret?"

Tommy slid his arm around her waist in return. "What's that?"

Sasha grinned. "I haven't been wrong yet."

Tommy chuckled, hoping she wasn't wrong this time either.

 


End file.
